1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an LCD monitor, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic input LCD monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1A shows a film antenna module 100. The film antenna module 100 includes a film antenna plate 110 and a signal receiving module 120. The film antenna plate 110 includes wiring area 111, routing area 112, and at least one flexible flat cable (FFC) 113. The circuit of the film antenna plate 110 is made of conductive material, and the conductive material can be silver paste. Because the electrical resistance of the circuit made of silver paste is higher, it is necessary to design the width of the circuit wider. It is also necessary to dispose the routing area 112 besides the wiring area 111 for routing the circuit.
The film antenna plate 110 is able to sense an electromagnetic device so as to perform an input process. The film antenna plate 110 is connected with the signal receiving module 120 by the flexible flat cable 113. The flexible flat cable 113 can be connected with signal receiving module 120 by a connector 130. The signal receiving module 120 includes at least one chip 121 wherein signals of the film antenna plate 110 are processed by the chip 121.
FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C show a rear view and a sectional view of a back frame 200 of a conventional LCD monitor respectively. The back frame 200 is made of a metal material, and side frames 210 are disposed on the edge of the back frame 200. The side frames 210 are formed by a metal bending process. The side frames 210 are used for increasing the strength of the back frame 200, and the side frames 210 are able to be fixed on an outer frame of the conventional LCD monitor by screws.
FIG. 1D and FIG. 1E show a sectional view and a rear view of the film antenna module 100 which is disposed on the back frame 200. The film antenna plate 110 of the film antenna module 100 is disposed on one surface of the back frame 200. The routing area 112 and the flexible flat cable 113 are bended to the other surface of the back frame 200, and the signal receiving module 120 is also fixed on this surface. The back frame 200 is able to prevent the signal receiving module 120 from being interfered by the electromagnetic signals of the lamp of the conventional LCD monitor.
In order to prevent the routing area 112 of the film antenna plate 110 from being damaged by the side frame 210, it is necessary to remove the side frame 210 disposed near the routing area 112. However, because of the removing of the side frame 210, the strength of the back frame 200 is decreased, the strength of the back frame 200 may be not enough. The electromagnetic signals of the lamp of the conventional LCD monitor may reach the signal receiving module 120, and the signal receiving module 120 may be interfered by the electromagnetic signals of the lamp of the conventional LCD monitor.
For the reason that there are some disadvantages of the prior art mentioned above, there is a need existed to propose a novel electromagnetic input LCD monitor, wherein the back frame of the electromagnetic input LCD monitor has enough strength, and the film antenna module will not be damaged by the side frame of the back frame.